Just Watching
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: Percy isn't at the Roman camp; For some reason communication to camp has been cut off. And somehow, SOMEHOW, Kronos has crawled out of the abyss and is back again. Camp Half Blood knows nothing. Demigods are forced to watch their safe lives fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, my breath heavy and visible in the autumn sky. My head was pounding, my feet beating the ground like no one's business, and my hair in my eyes as I dashed away from that bane of my existence, The HT Wilson's school for delinquent boys.

I hadn't done ANYTHING for god's sake. It was the demon gym teacher who should be blamed. I was in gym class, and she came up to me and pelted me with dodge-balls and yelled, "You dirty son of a Sword!" Ms Anima shouted that to all the boys there. While we were running, while we were playing basketball, and while she was pelting us with dodge-balls. Then, it turned nasty.

"You dare to come here, Scotts? You dare to linger in my presence?" as she was hissing this, her blows became more powerful, and her eyes flashed red. I knew immediately that something was just wrong.

Suddenly this wrinkly, annoying, hag sprouted wings and talons. She attacked me, her wings cutting off my oxygen and her talons slashing my face. "Not this time, son of Music!" With a burst of ADHD adrenaline, I grasped my only weapon, a pocket knife that Mom said was a gift from dad, and sliced it through her arm.

The gym teacher/ demon's eyes widened, and she exploded into stale dust and spread across the gym floor. Just my luck, the principal comes in then. He takes one look at the mess, at me, at the rest of the scrawny boys, and me again. "Jacob Scotts, my office, NOW."

I couldn't be absolutely sure, but I think that's when I fled out the gym's back entrance, and across the Campus. It seemed that everywhere I went, I was always running. This time, I didn't know my location, except that it was on Long Island.

After a while of running, I stumbled into a clearing filled with sunlight. Then, I heard a slight crack behind me, and I turned just in time to see a delicate, silvery arrow fly towards me. My thought before it all went black; this is not a very good day.

I woke to see a group of girls in silver Jackets standing above me.

"Its okay girls, he's alive." A pretty girl with spiky black hair announced to the group. The girls sighed with relief and dispersed.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I just barely managed to say, what with my face being covered in demon scratches.

"I am Thalia, and we are the hunters of Artimis."

"You mean the Greek goddess of deer?"

"The Greek goddess of nature. Anyway, what did you get in a fight with?"

"You mean you've gotten attacked by a freaking gym teacher with wings and claws?"

"Not exactly that, but this kind of thing always happens with kids like us."

"Kids like-"

"Demigods, half mortal, half god. I am daughter of Zeus and a mortal."

Suddenly, the chattering girls were silenced, and Thalia rose to her feet. A little girl with auburn hair, a silver robe, and intense eyes approached. I couldn't help wondering why a girl who looked younger than me could have such control over so many teenagers.

"Thalia, what happened here?"

"We were searching for the Hydra, and we accidently shot- what's your name?"

"Jacob Scotts."

"We accidentally shot Jacob here and we happened to notice that he was slashed up, and we stuck around to make sure he would be okay."

"This isn't possible," The girl's eyes glazed over, "My arrows kill at first contact. That is what you were using, right girls?"

A timid Blonde shyly admitted, "Yes, Artimis. We did 'borrow' some of your arrows for hunting the hydra. We didn't want to bother it, we wanted to kill it."

"Yes," Artimis murmured, "don't do it again. That still doesn't explain how Jason Survived. However, we can think about this later. Bring him to Camp."

The girls nodded, and started packing up the makeshift infirmary. I closed my eyes and drifted off, despite the noise.

"Jacob, we're here. Stand up." I sleepily followed Thalia's orders and stood up, then felt my face flaming when I realized she had been carrying me like a baby. I turned from the hunters and felt my mouth drop when I saw what lay in the valley below me.

"This is your home-away-from-home, Jacob. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

""

** Hey guys, this is still the same story, just republished and BETTER and all that. I might start republishing another story, but maybe not.**

** I'm going to add more scenes, clear up several things with a first timer, Mary Sue/Gary Stu story.**

** At least Jacob and Kaylee aren't kids of the big three.**

** I apologize for OOCness... When I rewrote it I tried to make it better but there's only so much you can do. *Shrugs***


	2. Chapter 2 HAPPY BDAY TO MEH!

I snapped my jaw closed and yet my expression was still awestruck. This was too good to be true. All the activities going on below me should have been illegal. I mean a rock wall with lava? Really? And there were all the kids fighting down below.

Thalia's words rang in my ears. I swear to god (or gods, whatever...), if this truly was my new home, then sure as heck no place would be better than here. The hunters gathered around me, and a few of them were snarling or angry with, uh, I don't know... Me? Some of them looked bored, as if they had better places to be than this AWESOME place!

Artemis was eyeing me with a little bit of caution, and Thalia was looking at Artemis for instructions.

The kids fighting below were doing so almost neatly, if that's possible, and they had a form to it. The sides seemed perfectly even, and some of the fighters seemed annoyed by this. The mini battle below was nothing but flashes of bronze and silver until a rainbow seemed to appear.

That's when I focused on her. Any thoughts of girls not being as good as boys left my mind, if only for that moment. She wasn't wearing any armor, so her tie-dye shirt stuck out like a sore thumb. She was smiling and twisting and clanking other's swords to the ground. She was holding her own out there, even if she seemed a little shorter than the others.

I gave a sideways glance to Thalia, who shrugged. "Dont sweat it. It's just practice." when she saw my pointed glance towards the girl, she shook her head."Just an arrogant Ares camper. She probably doesn't think that she needs any protection."

The girl ducked from an older boy's blow at her shoulder. When she came up, she was grinning like a wild animal. The other fighters cleared way to make a circle for the two fighters. They all began cheering for the boy. "Malcolm! Malcolm!"

The girl tucked a lock of light brown hair behind her ears and her grin spread. They became a couple dancing an intricate dance, swords slashing through the air only to be stopped by another. She would roll and jab only to be parried by his defense. He finally leapt across the meter of space and pinned her down, his sword at her throat.

"Fine, you win!" she laughed, and he helped her to her feet."Good fighting guys, take five."

The kids dispersed, and a few of them pointed at the hunters in confusion. The girl dusted off her shirt and her ratty skinny jeans, kicked her uggs around in the grass, and ran up the sloping hill. I could get a good look at her now, and her hair actually was more caramel or dirty blond than light brown. She was tan, but not suntanned, but natural tan if you know what I mean.

She bowed to Artemis and spoke with her head down. "Hello, Lady Artemis. What brings you here?"

"Hunting accident." Artemis stiffly replied. She signaled towards me. "Shot a demigod by accident, Jason."

I felt compelled to roll my eyes, but compressed it. "Umm... It's Jacob." I winked at the girl. "Jacob Scotts."

She rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose. "Whatever." she reluctantly made her way to me. "Kaylina, but don't you ever call me that or I will break your arm."

I took a step back. I believed her. "Okay then. What should I call you?"

"Kaylee." she looked me up and down. I discreetly ran my fingers through my short, thick hair.

A deformed horse galloped across the campus, and then I realized with a sick feeling that it was a man's torso attached to a horse's body. A fuzzy memory of something to do with Mickey Mouse came through the confusion.

"A centaur?" I stated, and mentally face palmed when it came out sounding more like a question.

Kaylee narrowed her eyes. "Thank you for that observation, captain obvious."

Artemis glared at her. "Cut the sarcasm, Kaylina." She snapped. I wondered what kind of history the two had. Then the centaur was in our group. He nodded to Kaylee, and his eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Hello, my lady... Shall we take this business to the big house?" he asked, and the goddess shook her head. Her silver and slightly golden eyes barred off all windows to the soul.

"We were just leaving." She glanced at Kaylee again, and Kaylee once again ducked her head "Kaylina, it's not too late." She reached out stiffly and I took her hand and shook it. "Jason, look for signs of dying. Just because you survived when you were first shot does not indicate that you will live through the experience."

Thalia, who had been silent through most of the time at camp, finally spoke up. "Hold on..." she seemed to pull a bow and arrow out of nowhere, and she handed it to me. I tried to hand it back.

"Uhh... No thank you. I'd rather learn how to use the swords... I said.

"Just shoot." she ignored me.

"Okay, assuming I do actually shoot; what would I target?"

Kaylee pointed at an apple in a far away tree.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I protested, but tightened my fingers around the handle and cocked the arrow. I narrowed my eyes and focused at the target in the distance. I released the back of the arrow with a thwang.

It soared through the air and nailed the apple right in the middle. I felt my mouth drop for the second time in ten minutes. My forehead began dripping with sweat, and my t-shirt stuck to my back. I couldn't tell if it was the summerish weather or the thing that was making the valley glow a brighter shade of sunlight. I looked up and saw a hologram of a harp-type thing floating a few inches above my head.

"Oh, well, umm..." Kaylee looked like she had nothing to say, and she didn't seem like the person who would be in such a state.

"My twin did have immunity to my arrows... Artemis seemingly pondered aloud. The hunters' expressions grew more distasteful towards me, and I racked my limited knowledge of Greek mythology...

"Apollo!" I declared. The hunters, Artemis, and Kaylee stared at me with baffled expressions. Chiron just smiled and patted Kaylee on the back.

"Well, then. Kaylee, can you please show young, err..."

"Jacob." I informed him.

"-Around camp and to his cabin please."

She sighed in exasperation. She turned around and sprinted down the hill. She looked over her shoulder."You coming?"

I didn't want to keep her waiting, so I joined her on the grassy slope.

As the wind blew through my hair, the sweet smell of strawberries invaded my nose, and I could hear the sound of laughter, I knew I was home.

"""

**yes, long chapter. It's more realistic though, and artemis is spelled correctly AND is IC! :)**

**Btw, Kaylee and Artemis's history will be revealed in my other story, THE BLOOD CREEPING ACROSS THE CARPET!**

**Oh, and if my uno reader cares, I just had a bithday so uh yeah... :)**


End file.
